Completely Free
by ELIZABETH-of-Darkness
Summary: He was stolen. For 7 years, Vongola searched in vain for him. They know that they will find him. They pledged their lives to him after all. They will remain loyal to him. Follow him anywhere. Even when he does not know where he is going.


**AN: **Hi guys. It's been a long time since i last posted. And this one is a brand new fic too. i'm afraid that ALL the files of my old fanfics (Tsuna's Trip to Italy-KHR and Strong Willed-POT) are nowhere to be found-my sister accidentally deleted it from my flash drive AND the computer, where i also saved it was formatted. I guess those would be not updated for a looong while until i rewrite them.

I apologize to those (if there are any) who read them and was waiting for an update.

Anyway, i wrote this new fic. Aren't i amazing? (heck yeah!)

Please please enjoy reading. Though it's a bit dark.

**Disclaimer: **KHR, it's plot, characters or anything KHR-related is definitely not mine.

(line)

**Completely Free**

"_It seems strange that my life should end in such a terrible place, but for three years, I had roses, and apologized to no one. I shall die here. Every inch of me shall perish. Every inch, but one. An Inch, it is small and it is fragile, but it is the only thing the world worth having. We must never lose it or give it away. We must never let them take it from us.__"- Valerie (V for Vendetta)_

Prologue

Everything was dark. Someone once told me that if there is darkness, there is also light. But I doubt that it is true in this case: Not a ray of light. Not even a flicker of it. Pitch black. True absence of light.

Blackness is nearly constant in this place. I would have thought I was completely alone if not for the occasional twinkle of light or the harsh voices that I sometimes hear. I don't often see them. I don't often hear them. The light is so small you would normally just neglect such detail.

But in the darkness, it is quite noticeable.

A little twinkle every now and then. Somehow, that little light gives me some sort of warm feeling in my chest.

Maybe joy? Calm? Or even _hope?_

I can't remember the last time I saw another face. I forgot how long it was that I was kept away from-. I don't even remember who they took me away from. Or where I was before I got here. All I know is that I am nothing. _Nothing._

I know because the _voices_ kept telling me. They kept on insisting this idea in my head. I remember at first I kept rejecting them, answering them back.

_That's not true! I'm not nothing. I'm-!_

But eventually, after all these time, I guess I just gave up. It was tiring. Very exhausting, trying to force their voices away, that is. Maybe what they are saying is the truth? Did I really believe what ideas they kept feeding on me? I was here. I know I am something-_someone_. Yet, I am also..nothing.

I guess I just let go of my beliefs- if I had one- and just arduously accepted this paradox.

But I know that deep inside me, I just hope that if there were people who knew about me -people who cared about me people who believed in me or even _loved _me- they would come for me. I hope that they would find me someday and free me. Not only from this near constant darkness, or from the hateful voices of strangers. But what I would like the most is to be free from this sadness, loneliness and confusion.

Maybe I would even know my name. Not just nothing.

I have been kept in this dark room for so long. There are 10 steps from wall to wall and 14 steps from the other wall and the door. I counted countless times. I should know. The walls are rough. Like there was no paint on it at all. The floor is always cold. There is a hole on the floor. It is meant to be where I urinate and defecate. And finally, the cold heavy metal door. There are no handles and there are no gaps for any light source or smell to seep through. The door is just a plain flat metal with little nicks and scratches on some areas.

They don't frequently feed me. And I don't always eat the sustenance that they offer. There is this fascinating mechanical sound coming from the door and after a little while the smell of burnt food would come inside the room.

Sometimes they burst into my room unexpectedly. They quickly blindfold me and carry me somewhere that smelled like disinfectant. I feel a slight pain in my arms. They are injecting something in me. Maybe to make me crazy? They then drag me to a very hot room where they would whip my back repeatedly in two directions. I think they are trying to make an x-shaped scar at my back. I'm not sure. Then they splash cold water that would make my fresh wounds sting. But I long stopped screaming. I just endured.

Maybe there was a reason. I might have done something to make them do those things to me.

Maybe if I get out, I could _remember. _I really don't even recall how my face looked like. I don't know how I look right now. But I know I have long hair. Nobody bothered cutting them. I don't know what is it's colour.

I don't even care about those things anymore. I know I still like to get out. But I am just tired. So _very_ tired of living.

I hope that they come here soon. Because I fear that I may be finally losing myself here, finally losing the last inch of **me** that I tried hard to keep to myself. Every inch of me has already perished. All but this one. And I fear that I may finally lose the thing the world has left for me.

(line)

**That's it for the prologue.**

**I know right. It was short. **

**I don't know about you but I think it's pretty obvious who was the one speaking in this. And you may also notice where I got the inspiration for this story.**

**Anyway. **

**Please leave a review! Please please please! Pretty pretty please~! ^3^**


End file.
